Basic intro to Agent Extensions
In Perpetuum, the character development does not depend on completed missions or killed enemies. Extensions play a significant role in character development. Since an Agent character is a virtual form, personal development can only be possible through installed programs, or as they are officially called: extensions. Every time you install a new extension, or upgrade an installed one, your remote-controlled avatar will be more professionalized in that activity. Learning a new ability is an instant act. You click on the install or upgrade button, you own the extension. Installing the first level of each extension will cost you some money (to buy the software) and some extension points. Installing further levels will cost you only extension points. Extension Points Extension Points (EP) are automatically gained by each account at a rate of 1 per minute. This is regardless of whether you are on-line or not; you only need to be an active account. These points are shared between all characters on the account. Therefore, most players do not train up more then one character per account. Each account owner can create up to 3 different characters, but the extension points stay common. If you spend 100 points out of 1000 on your first character, 900 points remain for all 3 characters to spend. The cost, in extension points, of installing or upgrading extensions is determined by: 1. The level you wish to upgrade to 2. The complexity of the extension Upgrading extensions costs more points for each level, with greatly increased points required for all levels past 5. The complexity level of extensions is the number noted in parentheses next to the extension name. The cost for all levels of the extension are multiplied by this number, so a complexity 9 extension will take 9 times as many eps to level as a complexity 1 extension. Currently, complexity 9 is the highest level of complexity. It takes 13,500 eps to level a complexity 1 extension from 0 to the max level of 10. This is about 9 and a half days worth of eps. However, it only takes 900 eps to level the same extension to level 5. The cost for leveling a complexity 1 extension is as follows: *level 1 - 60 eps *level 2 - 120 eps *level 3 - 180 eps *level 4 - 240 eps *level 5 - 300 eps *level 6 - 720 eps *level 7 - 1260 eps *level 8 - 1920 eps *level 9 - 2700 eps *level 10 - 6000 eps As you can see, in addition to the spike in required eps at level 6, level 10 takes another step up, and is exceptionally expensive. Extension downgrading After you have created your first character on your account, you will have 30 days to redesign your characters' extensions . Downgrading an extension means that both the money and the EP you have spent on the extension will be refunded. This process, however, has some limitations: * It’s not possible to downgrade below your initial extensions. * It’s not possible to downgrade an extension level which is a prerequisite for another extension that you have. * You can't downgrade an extension that has reached level 7, only below. * You can downgrade only 5 extension levels in 12 hours on your whole account. If you wait a while you will be able to downgrade again. Extension Planning tool The Perpetuum Planner is a useful tool for planning extension development. Extension Categories Corporation management To start your very own business, you need to create a new corporation, employ other Agents, manage relations, financial issues, and so on. The head of a strong corporation needs to be an expert of these extensions. Electronics Become the expert of electronic warfare modules or upgrade the CPU and other electronic devices on your robot. Engineering Install these extensions to use engineering modules, armor and shields more efficiently. Weapon usage Use your weapons more efficiently, enhance your turrets' - firearms, lasers, magnetic weapons and missile launchers - parameters (damage, rate of fire, range, etc.)! Industry Nian industry includes the process of refinement, developments and manufacturing as well. For that reason, a stupendous range of extensions are available. NEXUS management By equipping the so-called NEXUS modules, Agents will gain greater benefits when working together in a squad. Such extensions improve the effect of these NEXUS modules. Relations In Perpetuum, the primary source of income is completing assignments. Every successfully completed assignment will provide you with some money, the amount of which can be raised by upgrading these extensions. Robot control Nian robotics slightly differ from Terran military vehicles, Agents need extra knowledge to drive them well. Finances By becoming an expert of Nian commerce, you can reduce the amount of taxes and fares of market usage, and you can post more buy and sell orders parallelly. Material extraction The basis of Nian industry, starting from geology, plant harvesting and the exploitation of different raw materials.